Indiana
|Fullname = State of Indiana |Flag = Flag of Indiana.svg |Flaglink = Flag |StateAnthem = On the Banks of the Wabash, Far Away |Seal = Indiana-StateSeal.svg |Map = Indiana in United States.svg |Nickname = The Hoosier State |Former = Indiana Territory |Demonym = Hoosier |Motto = The Crossroads of America |Capital = Indianapolis |LargestCity = capital |LargestMetro = Greater Indianapolis |Governor = Eric Holcomb (R) |Lieutenant Governor = Suzanne Crouch ® |Legislature = General Assembly |Upperhouse = Indiana Senate |Lowerhouse = Indiana House of Representatives |Senators = Todd Young ® Mike Braun ® |Representative = 7 Republicans, 2 Democrats |PostalAbbreviation = IN |TradAbbreviation = Ind. |OfficialLang = English |Languages = English, Spanish, other languages |AreaRank = 38th |TotalAreaUS = 36,418 |TotalArea = 94,321 |LandAreaUS = 35,868 |LandArea = 92,897 |WaterAreaUS = 550 |WaterArea = 1,424 |PCWater = 1.5 |PopRank = 17th |2010Pop = 6,666,818 (2017 est.) |DensityRank = 16th |2000DensityUS = 183 |2000Density = 70.7 |MedianHouseholdIncome=$51,983 |IncomeRank=35th |Total GDP Rank = 16th |Total GDP = 248,915 (2006) |Per Capita GDP Rank = 33rd |Per capita GDP = 38,037 (2005) |AdmittanceOrder = 19th |AdmittanceDate = December 11, 1816 |TimeZone = Eastern: UTC −5/−4 |TZ1Where = 80 counties |TimeZone2 = Central: UTC −6/−5 |TZ2Where = 12 counties |Latitude = 37° 46′ N to 41° 46′ N |Longitude = 84° 47′ W to 88° 6′ W |WidthUS = 140 |Width = 225 |LengthUS = 270 |Length = 435 |HighestPoint = Hoosier Hill Elevation adjusted to North American Vertical Datum of 1988. |HighestElevUS = 1,257 |HighestElev = 383 |MeanElevUS = 700 |MeanElev = 210 |LowestPoint = Confluence of Ohio River and Wabash River |LowestElevUS = 320 |LowestElev = 97 |ISOCode = US-IN |Website = www.in.gov }} |Mammal = |Reptile = |Tree = Tulip tree |Beverage = |Colors = Blue and gold |Dance = |Dinosaur = |Firearm = Grouseland Rifle |Food = Sugar cream pie |Fossil = |Gemstone = |Instrument = |Mineral = |Poem = "Indiana" |Rock = Salem Limestone |Shell = |Ships = USS Indianapolis (4), USS Indiana (4) |Slogan = Honest to Goodness Indiana |Soil = Miami |Sport = Basketball |Tartan = |Toy = |Other = River: Wabash |Route Marker = Indiana 13.svg |Quarter = 2002 IN Proof.png |QuarterReleaseDate = 2002 }} Indiana is a U.S. state in the midwestern and Great Lakes regions of North America. Its capital and largest city is Indianapolis. Other famous cities and towns include Bloomington, Gary, Ft. Wayne, South Bend, Evansville, Muncie, and Marion. People who live in Indiana are sometimes called Hoosiers. Indiana's state bird is a Cardinal. Indiana's state flower is a Peony. Indiana's state tree is a Tulip Tree. Indiana has borders with four other states: Illinois, Kentucky, Michigan, and Ohio. It also touches Lake Michigan; which is the only one of the Great Lakes that is completely inside the United States. Attractions One famous attraction of Indiana is the Indianapolis Motor Speedway, which is where the Indy 500 is held every year. The Indy 500 is one of the most famous car races in the United States. The Indianapolis Motor Speedway is not actually in Indianapolis. It is in a town called Speedway, which is completely surrounded by Indianapolis. Sports As well as being home to the Indy 500, there are several well known sports teams in Indiana. Professional sports teams include the Indianapolis Colts of the National Football League (NFL) and the Indiana Pacers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). Colleges and universities in Indiana with well known sports teams include Purdue University, the University of Notre Dame, and Indiana University. Related pages * List of counties in Indiana * List of rivers of Indiana References Other websites * The Official website of the State of Indiana * Official Indianapolis city government website Category:Indiana Category:1816 establishments in the United States